Kagerou Days
by Sankyune Aury -09
Summary: Len,Seorang anak lelaki yang mengalami mimpi buruk berkali-kali tentang sahabatnya yang selalu Tewas mengenaskan bernama Miku,Memiliki Kesempatan 99 kali untuk menyelamatkannya yang diberi Oleh bernama Rinto,Seorang Kagerou... Kelanjutanya Read ya (Don t Like Don t Flame)


Ah,Hai Bikin Cerita Vocaloid

Hari ini,atau Kemaren,atau Minggu lalu,atau mungkin Tahun lalu saya Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Favorit saya yang dinyayikan oleh Hatsune Miku Yang Berjudul Kagerou :3 Cerita ini yang menceritakan seorang Anak lelaki bernama **Hibiya** yang selalu gagal menyelamatkan Sahabatnya bernama **Hiyori** (Kalo kaga salah)

Fanfic Ini adalah Cerita kedua saya Setelah Cerita Pertamanya GAGAL dikarenakan ada Tulisan atau Kalimat Yang ketinggalan hahaha(Ketawa sendiri)

By The Way!sebagian cerita Kubuat sendiri dan ada yang _kuambil_ (baca:nyuri) dari Video Clip lagu itu,Kalo ceritanya Beda,Maklumlah karna ini cerita Yang kusimpulkan sendiri dari video clipnya (#GUEMAHGITUORANGNYA)

Oh iya,saya menggunakan Karakter Hatsune Miku(Ribbon Girl),Kagamine Len(Original) dan juga Kagamine Rinto sebagai tokoh Cerita tersebut,Karna jika menggunakan nama Asli karakter asli(Hibiyadan Hiyori) ENTAR!BISA DI HAKIMIN SAMA YANG PUNYA LAGU!,karna dalam Video Clip Mereka Itu menggunakan Karakter Asli Mereka dan bukan Karakter Sewaan (Maksunya Pinjaman)

Oke Selesai basa-basi,selamat membaca...

 _ **KAGEROU DAYS**_

 _ **..**_

 **Vocaloid Yamaha Corp. – Crypton Media Futere –DLL.**

 **Story Original and Type by : Sankyune Aury (MuhammadNoorFauzi)**

 _ **Alur cerita berasal : Lagu Kagerou Days**_

 _ **Character:Hatsune Miku (Ribbon Girl),Kagamine Len (Original),Kagamine Lenka**_

 _ **WARNING  
**_ _TIDAK ADA OREONTASI_

* * *

 **Sebelumnya dari Seseorang...**

"TIDAKKKK!"

Suara Teriakan mengerikan itu Berasal dari seorang anak Lelaki yang menanggis histeris yang tengah memeluk Seorang anak Perempuan yang berlumuran 'DARAH' dikerubunan Orang-orang,Anak perempuan itu terlihat mengalami kecelakaan akibat suatu yang Menimpa saja,Terlihat sebuah Tiang Listrik yang sudah 'Terbaring Berlumuran Darah' yang berada disamping tubuh anak lelaki dan anak perempuan itu dalam gerumbungan Orang-orang

Diantara dikerumbunan orang-orang,Seseorang dengan jaket penutup kepala berwarna hitam Bergumam

 _GAGAL Lagi..._

 _Kenapa kau gagal.._

 _Gagal.._

 _Melindunginya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aturan ini Mengikatmu...**

 **15 Agustus 2009 - 00.24 PM** (12.24 siang)

.

.

* * *

Pada Libuaran Musim Panas,disebuah taman.

"Tanggal 15,Jam 12 lewat...?"Gumam seorang anak laki-laki melihat tanggal dan jam secara bersamaan dengan menggunakan _HeadPhone-_ nya.

"wahh...Hari yang cerah ya!"Seorang Gadis bertanya kepada teman laki-lakinya dengan Ceria sambil mengayukan Ayunan-nya.

"Eh,ya!aku tidak terlalu suka jika cuacanya panas sekali?"Jawab Teman laki-lakinya dengan membersihkan wajahnya dari keringan dengan tisu sambil memasukan _HeadPhone_ ke dalam saku calananya,gadis itu Cuma tersenyum seraya menghentikan Ayunan-nya.

"Ya.."kata Gadis yang masih tersenyum sambil melihat Sekelompok burung yang terbang dilangit "Kau tau Len-chan,Aku benci Musim Panas"sambung Gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Cha...Chan!?"dengus Len dengan suku kata yang baru keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Ja...Jangan Panggil aku begitu Miku-chan..Panggil aku Len-kun saja,emangnya aku Imut atau lucu apa?"Sambung Len dengan pipi berwarna merah akibat malu sambil menggarul Rambutnya yang tidak gatal berwarna _Honeyblonde_ .

"Kamu Imut kok kalo Malu hehehe~,dan juga kalo kamu dipanggil 'Len-kun' kurasa tidak cocok deh hehehe~"Ejek gadis bernama Miku yang memiliki rambut berwarna teal itu dengan Mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"..."Len diam saja sambil melihat Rin yang sedang mengelus kucing yang berwarna hitam

"huuhh~Aku bosan"Keluh Gadis itu sambil cemberut,dan dalam sekejap cemberut itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang amat manis bagi Len "mari kita Pergi ke rumah Gumi-chan"kata Gadis itu dengan senyuman sambil beranjak dari ayunan-nya "Habisnya kalo disini Panaskan."sambung Gadis itu,Len hanya menganguk

Merekapun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taman yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

"Hei-hei,Kenapa kamu bawa Kucing itu"Tanya Len kepada Gadis sebayanya yang tengah menggendong kucing seperti bayi sambil menuruni tangga menuju jalan raya

"Mau tau ya,hehehe..."Kata Miku yang membuat Len cemberut "Iya deh,Aku sebenarnya mau memelihara kucing ini"kata Miku sambil tersenyum

"Oh...Lo?bukankah kamu sudah punya kucing di rumahmu?"Tanya Len sambil memegang kepala belakang dengan kedua tangannya

"Ya,karna itu aku mencari kucing untuk menjadi teman kucing di rumahku"Kata Miku yang tak melepaskan Senyumannya

"Begitu..."Len menganguk tanda mengerti

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Gumi tersebut.

 _Skip Place..._

 **Sampai di jalan raya,Tepatnya di ZebraCross**

"Ayo menyeb..." "Nanti Dulu!,Sebentar lagi lampu hijau tau" Kata Miku yang terpotong oleh Len yang sedang menunjuk Lampu Lalu Lintas

"Oh,Oke Len-chan!"Kata Miku dengan ceria dan juga bersamaan dengan dengusan kesal Len karna dipanggil dengan suku kata '-chan'

 _Nyao~Miaou~NYAAONG!~_ (suara kucing yang mendesak kesal)

Anak kucing yang digendong Miku meloncat dan kabur,Pergi menjauhi Gadis itu keseberang jalan

"Len-chan!Kucingnya lari!Ayo kita kejar!"Tanpa mendengarkan Jawaban kepada lawan bicara,Gadis itu langsung Berlari mengejar kucing itu, **Dan tanpa sadar...**

"Eh...MIKU-CHAN!JANGAN MENYEBRANG JALAN!...HANYA TERSISA BEBERAPA DETIK LAGI!,SEBENTAR LAGI LAMPU LALU LINTAS HIJAU!"Teriak Aury sambil menunjuk Lampu lalu lintas jalan raya itu.

Entah teriakan itu masih pelan atau Gadis itu tak mendengar,Gadis itu tetap berlari mengejar kucing hitam itu..Len hanya Diam bercampur khawatir,berharap Lampu Penyebrangan masih hijau. **TAPI** apa hal hasil,Waktu tak bisa dihentikan dan tiba-tiba warna Lampu Penyebrangan berwarna **Merah** Mencolok **.** Membuat Len tambah Khawatir karena Miku,sahabatnya masih menyebrang jalan.

 _Brum...Brumm...Toot!..Toot!_

Suara klakson Truk Yang Membuat Len...

"MIKU!AWAS!TRUK!"Teriak Aury sambil menunjuk Truk yang tengah melaju kencang membuat Gadis itu Berhenti mengejar kucing hitam itu dan beralih menglihat Objek tunjuk anak laki laki itu.

 **TAPI..** _*BUUARR*..._ **TERLAMBAT**

Kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihindari,sang Sopir truk itu tak bisa mengendalikan laju Truk tersebut menimbulkan Bekas darah sang Gadis berada Truk,di lampu lalu lintas,di jalanan,Hingga sedikit darah ada di celana Len,Len hanya terpaku tak percaya melihat Pemandangan Mengerikan dengan menutup mulutnya

"A..Apa yang..."Len mencoba mengatur Nafasnya yang Susah bernapas karna melihat Kecelakaan itu "Miku-chan,Kenapa?..Hiks..Hiks"Len tak bisa menahan tangisanya karena melihat sahabatnya _**MENINGGAL**_ Dengan cara mengenaskan.

"Ini bukan sebuah ,ini hal yang **Nyata** -kan!,Seperti Bermain Dadu"suara tiba-tiba dibenak Len,Len mencari Sumber suara itu,dan suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang di seberang orang itu Cuma Tersenyum membuat Len terpaku kebingungan

"Ano...anda bisa Tolong Sahabat saya"Len langsung meminta tolong kepada orang yang belum ia kenal

"Buat apa?Dia sudah **MATI**!"Kata Orang itu dengan lembut membuat Len Takut dengan kata terakhir

Lampu penyebrangan pun kembali berwarna Hijau,Len Hanya terpaku melihat Orang yang berada di tengah jalan,

"Apa dia bukan Manusia"Pikir Len atas penampilan Orang itu,Berambut Honeyblonde dengan 4 jepitan rambtu,Berwajah Polos seperti Perempuan,Berbaju Hitam dengan dasi berwarna Kuning Gelap,bercelana Panjang Merah Gelap

"Mungkin Bukan."Jawab Orang diseberang jalan itu,membuat Len kaget karna orang itu menjawab Pertanyaan yang belum ia Tanyakan,Mengapa ia tau? Orang yang berada di sebebrang jalan yang belum dikenali namanya itu Cuma tersenyum(nyengir).Hingga,Orang yang belum ia kenal Melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan..Len melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari orang itu,entah kenapa penglihatan Len mulai kabur dan semakin kabur...Hingga...

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

 _Disuatu tempat yang gelap,hanya terangi oleh cahaya seperti lampu sorot,Gelap~..Sangat Gelap~.._

 _Huh?,Len yang masih belum sadar yang apa yang terjadi hanya bisa Kebingungan_

 _eh,Dimana aku?,A-apa aku sudah Mati,_ Len bertanya pada dirinya Karena telah berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap yang hanya di terangi cahaya seperti lampu sorot yang redum,Len melirik kekiri kanan yang terpintas sama saja,Hanya berwarna 'Hitam'.Tempat apa ini

gumam Len

"Kau berada di Jam Kematian"Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Len

"HAH!Si...Siapa kamu!bukankah kamu orang yang ada di seberang jalan tadi,dimana aku,dimana Miku-chan,Tolong BERITAHU AKU!"Len bertanya dengan nada sedikit Kesal walaupun ia takut orang itu

"Nee Galak bener...Jika tidak?.Kau akan membunuhku?."Lagi-lagi Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dengan menggangkat sebelah alis sambil menjauhi Len dan melangkah kesebuah tembok yang ber-Pola Ratusan jam putih yang jarumnya berputar tidak seirama dengan baik,

Len terkejut karna ia tak melihat Tembok itu saat Melirik ke seluruh tempat ini itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah jam yang tidak berputar seperti yang lain,Orang itu pun menggosok jam persebut dengan tangan-nya,dan jam itu pun terlihat ada noda darah yang mengerikan dengan gambar Miku yang sudah terlentang dijalan akibat Kecelakaan tadi

"Hah!?...itu..itu darah?"tanya Len berkata dalam kejauhan,walaupun dikejauhan,Len dapat melihat sebuah noda Darah akibat gosokan dari tangan orang misterius itu,dan ternyata tangan orang itu bersih tanpa noda darah sedikitpun

"Ya..Ini darah,Darah Sahabatmu,Miku-Chan"Kata tersebut membuat Len terkejut

"Mi...Miku-chan.."Len terdiam,Orang misterius itu Cuma tersenyum tanpa membalikan badannya "Ja..Jadi siapa kamu.."Len memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepata Orang Misterius itu

"Aku?Aku Rinto,seorang adalah Sama,bisa dibilang aku adalah dirimu"kata orang itu yang diketahui bernama Rinto yang tak melepaskan senyumannya

"hah?Kagerou,kau adalah aku?"Len memasang muka binggung,Maksudnya orang itu apa? Gumam len."Ee...Jadi aku sudah ma..?" "Tidak..kau belum mati."Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanya Rinto langsung menjawab

"Syukurlah."Len mengelus dadanya."ano..Sedangkan Mi..." "Tidak..."Pertanyaan Len yang Langsung dijawab Oleh Lenka tanpa menyelesaikan Pertanyaanya

"eh,Miku tidak mati..."kata Len tidak percaya

"...Tidak lama lagi Maksudnya...hahahaha"Orang yang bernama Rinto itu tertawa diakhir kata,Tawanya Sangat mengerikan hingga membuat Len mundur beberapa langkah

"Maksudnya..."Tanya Len lagi dengan mimik serius

"Cuma 4 kata untukmu,Selamatkan Atau **Mati** Bersama"dan sekarang giliran Lenka-lah yang serius ditambah dengan mata yang putih membuat Len ketakutan

"ya~ya~ya~.Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau disini"sambung Rinto beralih cerita

"Tentu saja,kenapa selepas kecelakaan Miku tiba-tiba ada orang aneh diseberang jalan yang tidak menolong Miku"kata Len membuat Rinto Diam dan dilanjutkan dengan Tertawa

"hahahahahahah!"Tawaan itu membuat Len kesal

"HEY!Kenapa tertawa!"

"hahaha.."Kagerou menghentikan tawanya dan dilanjutkan dengan tersenyum (nyengir)"Menolongnya?kenapa tidak sahabatnya saja yang menolongnya"Ucapan tersebut membuat Len Tertekan

"Aku...Aku tadi.." "Takut darah HAH?!"kata Len terputus karena Rinto membentaknya "Dasar pecundang."sambung Rinto,Mendengar kata yang baru keluar dari mulut Lenka,Len hilang kesabaran

"YA!KENAPA!"sambung Len Marah karena di dikata (dihina) dengan sebutan 'Pecundang'

"hohoho..ternyata kau tidak takut pada ku lagi,Bagus!"Kata Rinto dengan mengangkat satu alis dengan senyuman "Oke waktu kita Habis...Sampai jumpah!"sambung Rinto dengan melampaikan tangan sambil membalikkkan badan

"Tu-tunggu dulu..."Len terdiam,Penglihatannya kini menjadi kabur lagi...Hingga tidak bisa melihat

 _Ingatlah!Lindungi Sahabatmu Karena kesempatanmu sisa 99 kali lagi_

 _"Hah?"*_ Lemas*

 _Jika kau gagal di kesempatan terakhir,Kau Juga ikut_ _ **Mati...**_

 _Tek!_

 _Tek!_

"Apa tadi?"

 _Tek!_

 _Tek!_

Kesempatan?

Tek!

.

.

"HAAAH!"Len terbangun dari tidurnya,suara detik jam membangunkan-nya "huff...huff.."Len mengatur nafasnya yang terengan-engan,Kebinggungan Langsung terasa di pikiran Len.

"Jadi itu Cuma mimpi...Syukurlah.."Len memegang dadanya yang berdebar seraya melihat jam dindingnya yang membangunkanya dengan berdetik

"Jam berapa sekarang?"Kata Len seraya bangkit dari Ranjangnya "Jam 12 Lewat?"

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

 **Heh...Dengan ini selesai juga Chapter Pertama 'Kagerou Days'**

 **Gomen ne Kalo ceritannya Kaga nyambung ya.**

 **Namanya juga Pemula hehehe...** (ketawa sendiri lagi)

 **Walaupun Sedikit karakter aku ubah Modelnya tapi tak menhentikan kita membacakan**

 **Oke!Sekian dulu dari saya ya!**

 **Sayonara Minna~**

 **um...Please REVIEWS**

 **mungkin kesalahan eja atau bahasalah Hehehe** (Tertawa sendiri,Lagi)

\TOLONG KERITIK DAN SARAN/

 **Sekali lagi T B C**

 **Tukang Bakso Changcuter*** Digebukin Sama yang punya BAND


End file.
